


My Home

by ajaeparkian



Series: Home [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a broke student, Changkyun missing his home, Hoseok a successful CEO, Hoseok is a hot widower, Idk what i'm doing, Kind of Sugar daddy, M/M, Smut, part of my new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Changkyun, a boy from Boston living in Seoul to chase after his dream. Got lost on the way, broke and missing his home. He met Hoseok along the way and his life was never the same anymore.





	My Home

Changkyun was stuck between chasing after his dream and coming home to where his family was, he was 15 when he decided to chase after his dream in Seoul. Leaving his family behind, hell, leaving his biggest support behind just to be a rapper.

Yeah, you can call him stupid or anything you want but when you grew up in a family where everyone is a genius… you don’t exactly want to be like them, maybe at some point he wanted to be like his father, a very respected scientist but not now, he wanted to be himself, not some sort of a shadow to someone else.

His father was proud of him, always with his utmost support for anything Changkyun did even when his son decided to leave Boston to chase after what seemed like an impossible dream for him. His father was there, always, but now he was tired, he was sick of everything in his life.

Three years of hell, the excessive studying, practicing and working. He was having troubles balancing between his school and life, he had troubles staying awake in class and trying to survive for another day.

He worked too many part time jobs to count, getting a degree in Korea wasn’t easy and cheap. He had to eat a cup of ramen per day just to pay his tuition at some point, Changkyun was tired and sick of his shitty life but there was nothing he could do.

Not when he was so close on getting his degree, when he first came in Seoul, he was totally lost. He couldn’t even speak the language, okay, maybe a little bit but it was hard for him.

He worked as a private English tutor for a while but he had to drop the job because somehow, the daughter of the family who hired him had a crush on him and of course he said no, not because she was ugly or something but Changkyun was gay and he certainly didn’t want to lie to the girl so he told her the truth.

She didn’t accept it well, told her parents and Changkyun was fired.

News spread fast, or so they said, the families around that area started to gossip about his sexuality eventually he had to move out.

Hey, it wasn’t easy to find a decent and affordable apartment so he had to sleep on the street for a while before finally met with a very nice landlady who offered him to take the room upstairs for a very cheap price.

They got close and in time, Changkyun learned that she got a son who looked just like him but his son went abroad to study and never came back home. She missed him but there was nothing she could do, it hit Changkyun hard.

Is that how his mother feels right now? Missing her… ungrateful son… just like his landlady now.

Changkyun started to look for new jobs, he worked at the convenient store, a café, a restaurant, as a paper boy… anything to keep his school running.

He collapsed a few times, nosebleed many times but still didn’t stop him from working. He _needed_ the money.

Of course his parents sent him monthly allowances but it wasn’t enough, living in Korea was expensive and he knew better not to ask his parents for more.

He was a very talented kid in his school, got A in everything, and finished the projects before anyone else and the professors favored him but it wasn’t enough to keep his tuition paid for every semester. 

He wanted to go home, he missed his parents and his brother but he didn’t have the money, hell, he didn’t even had enough for food let alone a plane ticket to Boston.

Changkyun was so desperate for money he took a job at a night club, working as a part time bartender. It wasn’t a big deal, he knew how to do the tricks, and he learned it in Boston.

Changkyun was so… tiny compared to his friends around his age, of course, what could a cup of ramen per day do to your weight? Nothing.

Okay… But enough of his shitty and poor life summary, he had enough reminiscing about his stupid life.

Changkyun was cleaning the glass when a bunch of rich kids crowded the place, Changkyun took a glance before going back to his works. This wasn’t a life he could afford, hell, a drink here cost more than his payment at the café.

Changkyun snorted, what a pitiful life he was living.

Jealous? No, Changkyun had something better to do than getting jealous over some rich kids.

“Hey, give me my usual,” somebody said from behind.

Changkyun turned his back, put on his best playful expression and was about to throw some flirt lines before he was frozen in place. The man who ordered was… damn hot.

Changkyun would be lying if he said that he didn’t get aroused by the man’s appearance, his black, shiny hair that was slicked back, his smoky red eye makeup and his lip piercing.

 

The man was wearing a white fitting shirt and if Changkyun wasn’t mistaken, the man wore a pair of grey lenses.

“Enjoying the looks?” the man asked, cocking his eyebrows at Changkyun.

Changkyun blinked, trying to regain his composure and cleared his throat. He was caught staring and honestly? Changkyun just wanted the earth to open up and swallowed him whole.

“I—I’m sorry sir but I— this is my first night here so… I—I don’t know your usual order…” Changyun whispered, his voice getting weaker with each words.

The man chuckled and rested his chin on top of his hand, god, Changkyun gulped down at the sight. Those muscles, those flexing muscles… he’d thanked the man for choking him.

The man seemed to notice where Changkyun’s eyes were and decided to tease him a little bit by flexing his muscles and was very amused by Changkyun’s poor attempt to hold his moan.

“Oh, a new kid? They didn’t tell me anything about it,” the man asked again.

Changkyun, with all of his strength, looking up to meet with the man’s eyes but it was his biggest mistake because the man was looking directly to him with his beautiful eyes.

“I—I work just for today sir,” Changkyun managed to say a sentence.  
“Just today? Are you a part time kid?” Changkyun nodded.  
“Too bad, I could use some new scenery here,” the man chuckled and Changkyun tried his best not to turn into a pool of goo right here and there.  
“I like your eye makeup sir,” Changkyun blurted out.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_

And in that moment, Changkyun’s whole life flash before his eyes. That’s it, this is where he say his goodbyes.

The man was taken aback by Changkyun’s sudden confession but a moment later laughed at it, his eyes formed perfect crescents shape and Changkyun swore, his laughter was the most beautiful sounds he ever had.

“You like my eye makeup?” the man asked again, still amused by Changkyun’s action.  
“I never heard someone said they like my eye makeup…” the man trailed off.  
“They usually said they like me in bed,” the man licked his lips and winked, earning a blush from the boy in front of him.

Changkyun was very sure he’d beaten the colour of boiled crab by now, did the man just flirted to him? Changkyun, out of all the sexy, hot mess, crowds here.

“You are very cute,” the man said again, gesturing the other bartender to make his drink.  
“T-thank you sir…” Changkyun stuttered.  
“Say, how old are you?” the man asked casually, tilting his head to the side.

_FUCK_

“I’m 19 sir,” Changkyun whispered, hoping the man didn’t catch it.  
“19??” the man sounded surprise.  
“Where are your parents?” he asked again, nodding at the bartender who gave him his drink.  
“They’re in Boston sir,” Changkyun answered, he couldn’t help but to watch as the man gulped down his drink, Changkyun blushed at the sight of the man’s adam’s apple.  
“Boston? You’re not from here?” the man asked again but Changkyun was too focused on his neck to answer it.  
“You can taste it if you want,” the man said with a grin of his face.  
“I—what?” Changkyun asked dumbfounded.  
“You can have a taste of it,” the man said again, clearly amused by Changkyun’s reaction.  
“I—I’m—I’m not—that wasn’t what I… think…”  
“Then what did you think?”  
“I uhh…” Changkyun was at loss of words when the man leaned towards, put his hand on the back of Changkyun’s neck and licked along his neck before sucking on the skin right under his ear.

Changkyun was trying not to moan, squirm or anything because damn, this man was such a flirt and honestly Changkyun wanted nothing more than to be fucked by this man—I’m sorry God.

“How about… we spend some time alone?”

 

 

* * *

 

If someone asked how did he ended up in Hoseok’s apartment—yes, his name was Hoseok which Changkyun learned on the way to his bedroom while grinding shamelessly on the man—Changkyun didn’t know exactly how, he just ended up here.

In Hoseok’s massive apartment which Changkyun could only dreamed off, Hoseok laid him on the soft surface of the bed, trapping him in between his bulky arms.

“God, you’re so beautiful Changkyun,” the man hissed.  
“Mmhmhh,” Changkyun moaned out loud, lapping on Hoseok's neck.

Hoseok pulled Changkyun into a deep and passionate kiss, tasting the younger boy in his mouth. Changkyun tasted like lemon candy with hints of sweetness in it and Hoseok like everything about it.

He had learned that Changkyun was pursuing music in Korea and he worked part time jobs to pay for his tuition, Changkyun was a weird kid with 4D personality but Hoseok liked everything about the younger boy with every fiber in his body.

Changkyun was very unique, he asked unusual things such as how did he eat with a lip piercing—which he later found out that it was fake and Changkyun screeched like a pterodactyl because it was so hot he said, much to Hoseok’s amusement to be frankly honest.

He was the most powerful CEO in Korea and lip piercing wasn’t something appropriate for his public image.

“Oh god oh god oh god,” Changkyun muttered under his breath when Hoseok stripped him off of his clothes, leaving him bare naked in front of the man and hissed when the cold air of the room made contact with his leaking member.  
“Look at you,” Hoseok teased, wrapping his fingers around Changkyun’s hard and leaking member.  
“Cute,” Hoseok said again, earning a pout from the younger boy.  
“It’s not cute,” Changkyun pouted.  
“You are,” Hoseok said before taking Changkyun’s dick in his mouth.  
“Aahhh,” Changkyun let out a long moan at the warm sensation around his cock.

Hoseok licked his cock all the way down to the base, sucking on Changkyun’s balls before playing with the head again, circling his tongue. He loved hearing the younger boy’s melodious voice, Changkyun had a very low and deep voice when he talked but when he was in bed, it was a total different experience for Hoseok and Changkyun was very vocal in bed.

Meanwhile Changkyun was on cloud nth, it had been a very long time ever since he got a blowjob and Hoseok was making sure he got the very best for it.

He was too occupied with school and life he didn’t even have time to get laid or something, Changkyun arched his back when Hoseok sucked on the tip of his cock, his hands found their way to Hoseok’s black locks and tugged at them harshly.

Hoseok pulled away with a ‘pop’ and licked his lips at the taste of Changkyun, the boy was a moaning mess now, his flushed cheeks and plump lips, his eyes that were filled with lust and kiss marks on every inch of his body.

Hoseok leaned in and kissed the younger boy deeply, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance which Hoseok easily won. Changkyun hummed against the kiss, bucking his hips against Hoseok’s, searching for the frictions he needed.

“Patience baby,” Hoseok smirked when he pulled away.

Hoseok took off his shirt, chuckling at Changkyun’s reaction to his well-built body. The boy had his mouth wide open and eyes as wide as an owl and Hoseok thought it’s cute, Hoseok flexed his muscles and a grin was plastered on his face.

Changkyun was such a kid and he was beyond cute. Changkyun’s eyes traveled to his tattoo on his chest, neck and his hip bone and the boy bit his lips.

“Are they permanent?” Changkyun whimpered.  
“Yes baby, they are,” Hoseok whispered into his ear.

Changkyun was so mesmerized by Hoseok’s sexiness, he trailed his fingers on each of Hoseok’s tattoo. The first one was on his neck, it was written in Arabic.

“What does this one means?”  
“This one? It means my love,” Hoseok said softly.

_Ouch_

“Oh…” Changkyun muttered under his breath.

So Hoseok already had someone in his heart? What the fuck did he get disappointed for? Of course he had one.

Hoseok catch the way Changkyun’s eyes glint with disappointment as if there were imaginary puppy ears flopping down the moment he heard the meaning behind Hoseok’s tattoo.

“What about this…?” Changkyun fingers traced Hoseok’s tattoo on his right chest.  
“Vous êtes votre seule limite,” Hoseok whispered softly with a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead.  
“You are your only limit.”  
“There’s one on the back too baby.”  
“Yeah? What does it say?”  
“Veni, Vidi, Amavi…”  
“We came, we saw, we loved,” Changkyun muttered against Hoseok’s lips, the older man raised his eyebrows.  
“It’s my mother’s favorite quotes,” Changkyun giggled.  
“How about this one?” Changkyun asked again, raising Hoseok’s fingers. There was a tattoo on the inner part of his middle finger, a symbol.  
“It’s a semicolon,” Hoseok said, watching closely as Changkyun played with is fingers.  
“It’s used when an author could’ve chosen to end their sentence, but chose not to. The author is you and the sentence is your life,” Changkyun muttered under his breath.  
“You know about this project?” Changkyun nodded.  
“I was part of it… but I’m not brave enough to get it done on my skin,” Changkyun let out a shaky laugh.  
“What got you into this?” he asked, looking up to Hoseok.  
“My wife…” Changkyun stopped his tracks.  
“She… she died because of depression and I thought by getting this engraved on my skin could make me feel a little better…”  
“Did you?”  
“I guess, I’m here with you aren’t I?” Hoseok asked, kissing the tip of Changkyun’s sharp nose.  
“Yeah… I guess…”  
“You want to see more baby?” Hoseok teased Changkyun by slowly unbuckling his belt.  
“Oh god yes please,” Changkyun moaned the words.  
“I’ve been called so many things but not god, thank you babe,” Hoseok winked.

Hoseok took off his pants along with his briefs and he could hear the younger boy’s gasp, there was another tattoo on his left thigh. It was cute that Changkyun’s attention was on his tattoo rather than his dick because it was usually the other way around when Hoseok played with someone else.

"Life is C between B and D… life is a choice between born and death?” Changkyun asked Hoseok and the older man nodded.

“It’s—oh my god,” Changkyun gasped when he saw Hoseok’s dick.  
“It’s—“ he choked on his words.

Hoseok was so… big and thick, how did it even fit in him? Changkyun didn’t even want to think about the penetration it gave him goose bumps. Hoseok laughed at Changkyun’s reaction.

“Easy now baby,” Hoseok said as he spread Changkyun’s legs apart with his knee.

Changkyun let out a very (un)manly squeal and immediately went to cover his lower part but Hoseok was faster, the man held Changkyun’s hands above his head, leaving the boy fully displayed to him.

“You’re beautiful,” Hoseok whispered again before reaching out to the bedside table to fish out a bottle of lube and condom.

He squeeze some good amount of lube onto his palm and some on Changkyun’s pink hole, the boy moaned at the cold sensation. Hoseok grinned, his fingers playfully circling the rim before pushing two at once, earning a high pitched whimper from the boy.

“Sssh… easy boy,” Hoseok licked Changkyun’s earlobe, trying to distract the boy from the pain.

It took Changkyun a while to adjust to the digits before rocking his hips back and forth against Hoseok’s fingers, the older man chuckled before making scissoring motions and let go of his grips on Changkyun’s head above his head.

Changkyun immediately circled his arms around Hoseok and pulled the man down for a kiss, he hummed against the kiss. Eventually Hoseok added another finger and there were four fingers inside Changkyun at the end.

“Mmmhh anghhhh,” Changkyun moaned, he felt so full with Hoseok’s fingers.  
“Ready for the main course baby?” Hoseok asked, pulling out his fingers and chuckled when Changkyun whined at the loss of touch.

Hoseok ignored Changkyun’s whining and put the condom instead, he stroked his cock for a while before lining it to Changkyun’s twitching hole.

“Ready babe?” Changkyun looked down just in time when Hoseok pushed past the rim.

Changkyun groaned in embarrassment when his hole swallowing Hoseok’s dick greedily but soon he found himself in pain, Hoseok was too big and he felt like being tear apart, his felt burn sensations on his lower part.

Hoseok pulled him into a kiss, distracting Changkyun from the pain and sighed in relief when he was fully seated in the younger boy. He let Changkyun to adjust to his size before moving his hips slowly.

Changkyun whimpered at first, it was very uncomfortable for him but when the tip of Hoseok’s cock grazed something inside him, it drew a high pitched moan out of him.

“T-there!” Changkyun cried.

Hoseok smirked and pulled out halfway before slamming back in, ramming inside the boy mercilessly as he hooked one of Changkyun’s leg on his shoulder, in this new position he could thrust deeper than before, sending Changkyun off the edge.

“Nggnhh ahh!” Hoseok loved the fact that Changkyun was very vocal in bed and he was milking every bits of it.  
“H-hoseok—“ Changkyun choked on his own breath.

Hoseok didn’t give him time to adjust to the new position or pace, the only thing Changkyun could do was holding onto Hoseok for dear life.

“I’m—h—hyung I’m!” Changkyun wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he came on his stomach and Hoseok’s chest.

Changkyun immediately whined in embarrassment and cover his face with his hands, earning a chuckle from Hoseok who was still ramming inside him.

“It’s cute,” Hoseok said between his growls.  
“It’s not,” Changkyun pouted.  
“You’re still young, it’s okay to have premature ejaculation,” Hoseok chuckled again.  
“It’s not okay! It’s— annghh,” Changkyun moaned again.

Hoseok buried his face on the crook of Changkyun's neck, the boy smelt like lemon and the ray of sun in the morning, he wondered how that was possible but otherwise he didn’t slow down his pace, he was nearing his climax judging by his erratic pace and Changkyun was definitely a moaning mess under him, grabbing the sheet with each thrusts.

“I’m close,” Hoseok said.

He growled deep in Changkyun’s ear when he came, riding his orgasm for a while before pulling out. Discarding the condom in the trash bin and laid next to Changkyun who was panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

“I think that was the longest sport I ever did in my life,” Hoseok laughed.  
“You don’t like sport?” Changkyun shook his head.  
“Too bad, I’m a gym addict,” hoseok said again.  
“I can see that,” Changkyun rolled his eyes but snuggled closer to Hoseok.  
“Do you always keep condoms in your bedside drawer like that?”  
“Well, some people I brought home doesn’t always carry a condom with them and you are one of them,” Changkyun scoffed.  
“Hey, I didn’t know that I was going to get a good fuck with someone there,” he defended himself.  
“But I can do it raw, when I get to know my partner more,” Hoseok smirked when Changkyun squealed.  
“Stop doing that would you?” Changkyun said covering his face, Hoseok only laughed it off.  
“So, Boston you were saying?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /EDITED/
> 
> SO I FINALLY FIGURED HOW TO INSERT PICTURE AND I WILL STARTED TO REVISING ALL OF MY STORIES TOMORROW AT EARLIEST
> 
> Hello, this is my new wonkyun au and I guess I'll be making lots of them in the future? Idk hahaha.
> 
> This will be a part of my wonkyun au series and I'm sorry if it's not showki tho, well, they'll make a cameo... I guess, a scene or two.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed but hopefully soon, and giving you heads up on what's coming in 2019... I'll be updating one last time in this year before going on a full hiatus from January to April, it's my final year in school and seriously guys... I need to get a good grip on my grades.
> 
> Well, certainly I hope you guys will wait for my updates until my hiatus is over but I appreciate all of your support until this point. Seriously, I could never make it here without you guys.
> 
> Please keep supporting and loving our boys Monsta X genuinely! We love them for their talents not bodies!
> 
> Also, please tell me what you think of this story^^


End file.
